


don't panic

by yablochkey



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чёрт, это, наверное, звучит как намёк. Эй, смотри, я расстался с бойфрендом. Эй, ты похож на чувака из One Temptation. Эй, угости меня чизкейком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't panic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erisabesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisabesu/gifts).



Луи расставляет папки по полкам — всё в алфавитном порядке, корешок к корешку, зелёный сочетается с красным и прочее, когда его накрывает: спазмом сводит горло, дрожь прошибает насквозь, тело немеет, становится твёрдым, как зачерствевший пряник, пальцы — мягкие, словно маршмеллоу. За пятнадцать секунд Луи превращается в жителя сладкого королевства.

Потом его рот сводит судорогой, судорогой сводит живот, его всего, _всего_ сводит чёртвой судорогой, а потом его сгибает пополам и едва не выворачивает на ботинки.

Отвратительный, мать его, день.

Всё начинается вечером вторника: звонок в районе семи часов, номер Зейна, высвечивающийся на экране, его старое — и не очень удачное фото. Луи как раз моет посуду после быстрого ужина — торопливо смывает пену с тарелки, ставит её в шкафчик и тянется за полотенцем. Телефон успевает проиграть секунд двадцать "bad blood", когда он наконец жмёт на вызов.

— Меня уволили, — говорит Зейн.

— Чёрт, — отвечает Луи.

Зейн зол и разочарован, это отчётливо слышно в его голосе, в том, как он произносит каждый чёртов звук. Луи прижимает телефон к уху плотней, комкает в ладони полотенце. Тишина повисает между ними, нарушаемая лишь тихими вдохами-выдохами — не разберёшь, где чей.

Возвращаясь к этому разговору мыслями, Луи не понимает, что пошло не так. Луи не понимает, почему разговор, который должен был закончиться чем-то вроде _"приезжай ко мне, закажем пиццу и посмотрим X-Factor"_ , обрывается — быстро и колко, словно лезвие протыкает кожу при взятии анализа крови.

Тупая, пульсирующая боль расходится от кончиков пальцев к центру ладони, потом к груди и горлу.

Почему-то Зейн говорит _"это ты виноват"_ , и Луи знает, что Зейн знает, что Луи знает, что это чертовски нечестно.

Они не созваниваются два дня, как после той ссоры на вечеринке у Лиама: Зейн выпил слишком много и хотел сесть за руль, Луи хотел, чтобы они вернулись домой живыми и невредимыми.

Утром пятницы он убирается на своём рабочем столе, распихивает скрепки, ручки и стикеры по ящикам. Сгребает важные документы на один край стола, на другом оставляет место для телефона и крошечного умирающего кактуса, подаренного когда-то Найлом.

Во время обеденного перерыва Луи зайдёт в старбакс по соседству и возьмёт себе чая, сядет где-нибудь в парке на полчаса, может, сфоткает голубей, вечно толпящихся возле скамеек, или даже покормит их. Пройдёт челлендж в "don't touch the spikes", а потом позвонит Зейну (его номер на быстром вызове — цифра 1, цифра 2 — на маму), извинится и предложит съездить вместе на выходные в Донкастер к его родителям. Зейн не сможет устоять.

Вот, что он думает утром пятницы в районе десяти утра.

В десять ноль пять он получает уведомление о новом письме. Джимейл открывается мучительно медленно, у Луи в животе оседает тяжёлое чувство, чёрт знает, откуда оно вообще взялось.

Новое письмо рассказывает ему о том, сколько человек лайкнули его новые фото на фейсбуке.

Луи чёртову вечность не добавлял туда никаких новых фото.

Потом он видит комментарии, новые сообщения, суть которых не может уловить, — и сами фото.

Он тогда пошутил про " _нарисуй меня, как тех своих французских девочек_ " и снял футболку. Зейн улыбнулся, от этой его улыбки сладко заныло сердце, Зейн толкнул его на кровать, и у Луи заныло в паху.

Он расстегнул ремень и, приподнявшись на лопатках, стащил с себя джинсы — максимум сексуальности, томный взгляд, Зейн засмеялся и сделал фотку, а потом ещё одну и ещё, пока на Луи не осталось одежды, а потом ещё хренову тучу, пока у него не осталось стыда.

 _"я и не знал, что ты такой дерзкий парень",_ — пишет Ник под его фотками, и, чёрт, Луи всегда знал, что он мудак.

Улыбка Зейна отпечатывается перед глазами, белозубая, застывшая, сейчас больше похожая на оскал.

Луи удаляет фото со своей страницы. Луи протирает пыль на полках. Луи расставляет на полках папки — всё в алфавитном порядке, корешок к корешку, зелёный сочетается с красным.

Нарушить одно из главных правил интернета — не давать никому свои логин и пароль — каким придурком надо быть для этого.

Луи накрывает спустя десять минут — пока он превращается в жителя сладкого королевства, а тело подводит его, он мучительно пытается не вспоминать.

По дороге в туалет он удаляет свой профиль на фейсбуке и отправляет номер Зейна в чёрный список — на всякий случай. Коридоры кажутся слишком длинными. Люди кажутся слишком внимательными. Или любопытными.

Когда дверь мужского туалета закрывается за его спиной, Луи почти ощущает себя в безопасности, хотя по большей части, конечно, жалким. Он умывает лицо, ерошит волосы, хлопает себя по щекам, словно это на самом деле способно привести его в чувство. Словно от этого он вдруг может проснуться и оказаться в другой, чуть менее чудовищной реальности. Он тщательно полощет рот и долго сплёвывает в умывальник, дёрьмовый привкус — отголосок смертельной удушливой паники — никак не смывается с языка.

Шаги приближаются слишком быстро, раз-два — дверь открывается, три-четыре — и Луи видит знакомое дурацкое лицо и растрёпанную гриву волос в зеркале напротив.

— Ты в порядке?

Гарри Стайлз выглядит как те парни из бойзбендов, правда, Луи не знает, что точно входит в это определение. В любом случае — Гарри Стайлз выглядит хорошо. Он чуть склоняет голову к плечу и хмурит брови, двигает рукой, словно в любой момент готов поддержать Луи, если тому станет плохо. Синдром прекрасного принца — или типа того.

Правый (левый? Луи путается в отражениях) уголок его губ чуть приподнят, и лицо Гарри приобретает очень странное выражение — чуть встревоженное, но мягкое и что-то типа _"эй, парень, выглядишь неважно, так что может я угощу тебя чем-нибудь? хороший чизкейк и кофе всё делают лучше, конечно, если ты не диабетик и пьёшь кофе"._

— Всё отлично. Просто, — он запинается, пытаясь подобрать подходящее слово, — нервяк.

Гарри, его отражение, улыбается, широко, зубасто, дружелюбно — Луи улыбается ему в ответ.

— Чёрт, опять денег на бумажные полотенца пожалели.

Луи стряхивает капли воды с рук, заглядывает в одну из кабинок в надежде, что там отыщется хотя бы туалетная бумага. Ничего; он тяжело вздыхает и встряхивает руками ещё пару раз.

— Не мой день, — говорит он Гарри, так и наблюдающему за ним от стены, и зачем-то поясняет, — парень устроил красочное шоу. Уже бывший парень.

Чёрт, это, наверное, звучит как намёк. Эй, смотри, я расстался с бойфрендом. Эй, ты похож на чувака из One Temptation. Эй, угости меня чизкейком.

— Всё в порядке, — говорит Луи. Получается как-то жалко.

Он пятится к выходу, машет неловко на прощание и торопливо выходит из туалета. Взгляд Гарри жжёт лопатки, жжёт так, что тепло доходит до груди, и это ощущение не предрекает ничего хорошего. На прощание Гарри говорит ему "удачи" — Луи этого не слышит, так шумит у ушах, но угадывает по движению губ.

Во время обеденного перерыва он выбирается на улицу, бездумно проходит почти два квартала и останавливается в первой попавшейся кофейне — дерево, мягкие коричневато-бежевые тона, скучающая бариста. Он покупает себе шоколадный чизкейк и зелёный чай и долго не может притронуться к еде — только мутит чай в стакане и изредка поглядывает в окно. Улица живёт в своём ритме, кто-то куда-то идёт, едет, бежит, едва не спотыкаясь, картинки на рекламных табло сменяют одна другую.  
Луи гадко, и это "гадко" — плещется солёным океаном где-то в горле.

Зейн бы взял себе американо, завис бы в телефоне, пока пытался пролайкать в инстаграме все фотки, которые пропустил за полдня. Рассказывал бы, как удачно пошутил над Лиамом. Трогал бы ноги Луи под столом носком кроссовка. Сказал бы что-нибудь пошлое и предложил бы переночевать у него завтра. И послезавтра. И ещё полжизни.

Луи закрывает глаза, Луи пытается дышать ровно и размеренно. У него потеют руки, и подмышки, и пальцы ног, и в какой-то момент единственное, чего ему хочется — это свернуться клубком и забыть обо всём.

Не знать, не чувствовать, не существовать.

Зейн иногда фантазировал о том, как Луи наденет свадебное платье во время их первой брачной ночи, а он будет его методично, долго и со вкусом снимать.

Луи готовил им завтрак, Зейн заказывал им ужин, они часто целовались — в смысле, _часто_ , у них были общие планы, у Луи были детские фото Зейна, у Зейна — откровенные фото Луи и пароль от фейсбука.

Почему всё так вышло?

Луи выпивает чай в два глотка, едва не обжигает язык, травяной горьковатый вкус оседает во рту, словно плёнка. Чизкейк он не съедает даже наполовину — мгновенно сводит живот, так что кажется: вот-вот стошнит.

Обеденный перерыв безжалостно заканчивается — как заканчиваются деньги, выпивка и отношения. По дороге в офис Луи останавливается недалеко от скамейки, возле которой какая-то девчонка кормит голубей: они снуют у её ног, шумные и бестолковые, дёргаются, не зная, то ли лезть к её рукам, то ли отскакивать в сторону, когда она бросает им куски хлеба. Серовато-белые хаотичные точки, броуновское движение, все дела — он смотрит на них и думает: всё это лишено хоть какого-то смысла.

Он возвращается в пустующую квартиру, она кажется в тысячу раз холодней и больше — как в кино или книгах, когда герой расстаётся с девушкой или у него кто-то умирает. Он мечется по квартире, эта картина напоминает мне о нас, весна-две-тысячи-одиннадцать, я долго целовал её у подъезда, когда мы возвращались из магазина после её покупки, эта посуда была вымыта её руками двести семь раз, она и меня касалась реже, каждая поверхность в этой квартире хранит её отпечатки и крошечную частицу её тепла — или хотя бы кусочек эпидермиса. Эти подушка и простынь пахнут, как она, как секс с ней, как мы с ней.

Герой садится на кровати и смотрит в окно, изредка разглаживая ладонью складки на одеяле.

Луи разглаживает складки на одеяле и устало падает на подушку: она пахнет как Зейн, и как Луи, и как восемь месяцев их отношений, закончившихся—

Хреново закончившихся.

Он кладёт ладонь под щеку, закрывает глаза и почему-то представляет Гарри. Его улыбка на обратной стороне век бодрит и успокаивает одновременно, Луи тоже улыбается в тыльную сторону ладони — и это так тупо, но хорошо. Когда-нибудь потом, когда Луи придёт в себя, можно будет пригласить Гарри выпить кофе или просто выпить. Почему-то кажется, что они могли бы стать неплохими приятелями.

Сон накатывает мягкими волнами, Луи прижимается щекой к подушке, вдыхает глубоко и жадно, запах — ещё свежие простыни и туалетная вода Зейна. Он говорил, что Луи едва пахнет чем-то травяным, типа мяты, в него надо буквально носом ткнуться, чтобы это почувствовать. Потом можно и поцеловать.

Луи переворачивается на спину и раскатывается по кровати, устало и безвольно, сна в одну секунду ни в одном глазу. Когда под окнами квартиры проезжают автомобили, потолок в темноте идёт светлыми пятнами.

Этой ночью Луи не засыпает.

 

Мужской туалет в углу коридора на десятом этаже здания — место их извечных рандеву. Так получается, и Луи каждый раз неловко, когда он встречается взглядом с Гарри. Проще склониться над раковиной и тщательно вымыть руки с мылом, чтобы кожа едва не скрипела от чистоты, как резиновые перчатки. Голову лучше не поднимать и не поворачивать — на всякий случай.

Гарри носит узкие брюки, рубашки вечно не застёгивает до конца, так, что в вороте можно видеть его смуглые ключицы.

Не поворачивать голову. Не смотреть.

Гарри отвратительно привлекателен и приятен в общении; пока Луи моет руки, Гарри прислоняется бедром к двери одной из кабинок и рассказывает что-нибудь. Что-нибудь интересное или забавное. Иногда спрашивает. Много сам себе смеётся. У него приятный смех. И странная манера говорить — странная в хорошем смысле.

Во время второй их такой встречи он предлагает вместе пообедать, но Луи ссылается на встречу с коллегу, с которым договорился заранее. Мифический товарищ, с которым он часто ходит за кофе в обеденный перерыв. По глазам Гарри видно, что ни хрена он не поверил. Гарри ерошит волосы — жест выходит до неприличия естественным — и к этой теме больше не возвращается.

Это как-то проскальзывает в разговоре, в их пятиминутном обмене репликами. Дружелюбно и ни к чему не обязывающе — то, что надо. Луи упоминает Зейна, чёрт его знает, к чему вообще, и Гарри бросает что-то вроде "а, тот парень правда выбрал неподходящее время, чтобы зажать чужую секретаршу, со всеми бывает", и в его голосе нет ни капли насмешки или осуждения, потому что это, ну, просто неудачный момент в чьей-то жизни.

Потом взгляд Гарри меняется.

Он смотрит на Луи почти испуганно, и, чёрт, неужели у него всё на лице написано?

— Тут недалеко есть классное кафе — хороший кофе, отменные чизкейки, все дела. Я там обычно обедаю, — говорит Гарри, Луи видит нижний край его отражения и то, как он легонько похлопывает себя по бедру. — Если у тебя появятся желание и возможность, давай как-нибудь сходим вместе?

Луи кивает, слушая тихие шаги и стук закрывающейся двери.

Спустя месяц картинка почти не меняется: он моет руки, мыло пахнет химией и персиком, бумажных полотенец в туалете всё так же нет, но теперь у Луи с собой всегда пачка салфеток. Из зеркала на него смотрит Гарри, его волосы убраны в короткий хвост, забавно лохматящийся на затылке, до него жутко хочется дотронуться.

Луи вытирает ладони, тщательно оборачивает в салфетку каждый палец. У него подрагивают руки, но это какая-то приятная дрожь, лишённая хоть какого-то намёка на истерику.

— Как насчёт пообедать вместе, — говорит Луи, и Гарри вскидывает на него взгляд, улыбается широко и белозубо — привычно, но что-то в самом его облике меняется.

— Класс, конечно, да, — его губы двигаются медленно и как-то смазано.

Луи почему-то хочется подойти и похлопать его по плечу или что-то вроде того, но он не решается. Кто же знал, что выразить признательность будет настолько сложно.

— Я зайду за тобой? И можешь дать свой телефон? — Гарри вытаскивает мобильный из заднего кармана джинсов — блин, они же такие узкие, как он туда ещё что-то запихнуть умудряется — тычет в экран и протягивает мобильный Луи.

Пальцы продолжают подрагивать, даже когда он заканчивает вбивать свой номер и возвращает телефон Гарри.

— Хорошо будет наконец перенести наши встречи в место посимпатичней, — говорит Гарри и, махнув рукой, уходит, чтобы уже спустя три минуты написать первое сообщение.

На вкус Луи, Гарри ставит слишком много смайлов и слишком мало запятых, но должны же быть у людей хоть какие-то недостатки. Они выбираются в кафе и в первый раз оказываются так близко; Гарри на полголовы выше Луи — и это странно удобно, даже несмотря на то, что приходится чуть приподнимать подбородок, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицу. Сентябрьское яркое солнце бросает на него светлые пятна, и глаза Гарри почти теряются в тенях. Его волосы подсвечивает золотым и белым — выглядит классно.  
Это потом Луи говорит, что не любит кофе, и Гарри выглядит почти расстроенным.

— Но сладкое-то хотя бы ешь?

Луи смеётся, и много улыбается, и толкает ногу Гарри носком ботинка под столом — и всё это как-то совершенно особенно.

Гарри рассказывает, что когда-то мечтал о карьере певца и даже честно шёл на прослушивание X-Factor'а, но не дошёл — получил сообщение от лучшего друга, звавшего его на выходные за город "вотпрямщас". Может, он был бы сейчас популярным и разбивал бы тысячи девичьих сердец с экранов телевизора, говорит Гарри и подмигивает.

Хочется сказать, что он и так уже.

Отлично справляется.

Это потом Гарри говорит: _можно я тебя сфотографирую_.

И Луи смеётся: _зачем тебе_.

Луи сглатывает: _конечно_.

Гарри смотрит на него через линзу камеры, Луи видит только края его улыбки, середина скрыта за корпусом телефона. Его волосы лежат на плечах, непокорные русые кудри, интересно, какие они на ощупь. Гарри наводит фокус, уголки его губ двигаются, наверное, говорит "сыр", у Луи закладывает уши, все звуки сливаются в неразборчивый шум. Горло сводит спазмом, тело немеет, за пять секунд Луи превращается в жителя сказочного королевства.

Новый рекорд.

Он открывает рот, пытается сделать вдох, в горле словно застряла рыбья кость. Ему на самом деле кажется, что он сейчас задохнётся, и умрёт, и — всё. Мир идёт пятнами, Луи вцепляется пальцами в край стола, сжимает так, что становится больно.

Гарри трогает его за плечо — Луи даже не успевает заметить, когда он оказывается рядом. Большая тёплая ладонь гладит его по спине, сжимается на предплечье. 

Успокаивает. 

Ладони у Луи вспотели, и он инстинктивно тянется к салфеткам, чтобы их вытереть.

Каждая мышца в теле кажется жёсткой, вместо пальцев — едва гнущиеся ветки.

Луи вытирает испарину, выступившую на лбу и висках.

Гарри не убирает руки — и спасибо ему за это.

— Прости, — говорит он тихо и мягко, и в этот момент всё в Луи странным образом уравновешивается и замирает, словно так и надо, словно всё к этому и шло.

— Всё отлично. Просто нервяк, — Луи встряхивает головой и делает глубокий выдох.

Гарри понимающе хмыкает, и беспокойство на его лице сменяется облегчением.

— Не хочешь ещё прогуляться после работы?

Луи хочет, Луи ужасно хочет отвлечься.

 

Зейн стирается из его жизни потрясающе быстро и легко. Вот был человек — вот его нет, и разница, если честно, почти не ощутима. Вместе с Зейном исчезает несколько их общих знакомых, но не то чтобы Луи особо расстраивался по этому поводу.

Завтрак теперь сводится к кружке чая и яблоку или банану, изредка киви. Каждое утро Луи проводит десять минут за просмотром новостей и прогноза погоды, пока умывается и одевается переключает на музыкальный канал и делает звук погромче. Квартира перестаёт казаться ему слишком большой и неуютной, даже как-то наоборот — сюда хочется возвращаться.

Вместо Зейна у Луи появляется Гарри, с которым они обедают едва ли не каждый день.  
И психотерапевт, с которым он встречается раз в неделю.

Зейн исчезает со всех карт абсолютно бесследно, словно они никогда и не были знакомы, словно не спали вместе, словно кровать Луи не была и кроватью Зейна тоже.  
Последнее воспоминание о нём — фейсбук и те злополучные фото, за которые до сих пор толком не стало стыдно. Гарри, наверное, сказал бы что-то типа "со всеми бывает", но эту тему они ни разу не поднимали — и едва ли потому что Гарри чего-то не знает. Иногда Лондон может быть чертовски тесным.

Луи получает диагноз и аптечный рецепт, названия лекарств встают перед глазами, а потом буквы расползаются в стороны — и всё лишается смысла.

Состояние дисфории — Луи даже не осознаёт, насколько глубоко это проросло, пока в один вечер не возвращается домой с работы, садится на диван перед телевизором и не может встать. Всё его тело словно сдувается, как дырявый матрас, у него не остаётся сил ни на что, получается только дышать и моргать. Он сидит, не двинувшись, почти четыре часа, на экране телепередачи сменяются рекламными блоками — и не разберёшь, что из этого длится дольше и занимает больше эфирного времени.   
Рекламные слоганы вливаются в уши, проигрываются вновь и вновь, словно поставленные на реплей.

Усталость наваливается на плечи, распластывает его по спинке дивана. Хочется, чтобы кто-нибудь позвонил, чтобы вывел из оцепенения, но телефон упорно молчит, сливаясь со столешницей в наступивших сумерках.

Голоса в телевизоре разбивают тишину. Луи слушает их, бесполезный унылый трёп — и в первый раз за всё время с момента разговора с Зейном ему просто становится плохо.  
Утром он просыпается по будильнику, берёт отгул на работе и укладывается спать обратно, чтобы, проснувшись, записаться на приём к психотерапевту.

У Луи больше проблем, чем ему самому того бы хотелось.

Панические атаки в ответ на попытки его сфотографировать — просто отдельный момент. Не самый приятный, надо признать.

Могло быть хуже.

С любым может случиться.

В тот вечер Луи впервые заходит в интернет и меняет пароли на всех аккаунтах в социальных сетях. Закрывает доступ к личной информации и блокирует сообщения от пользователей, не состоящих у него в друзьях. Круг друзей урезается до минимума. После этого становится немного легче.

Когда Луи удаляет Зейна из друзей, рядом с его именем горит значок "онлайн". Пальцы привычно тянутся к клавиатуре, чтобы напечатать "заедешь сегодня?" или "видел сегодня собаку своей мечты". Ладони опускаются по обе стороны от тачпада. Корпус ноутбука гладкий и чуть тёплый. Луи сглатывает сухой ком в горле.

Гарри пишет ему в районе десяти вечера. Говорит, что сегодня попробовал отличный маффин в кафе недалеко от их офиса. Спрашивает, всё ли в порядке.

Луи пишет: _чёрт_. И: _да, всё отлично, кроме того, что ты попробовал этот маффин без меня_.

Следующим утром он впервые принимает антидепрессанты — половина таблетки в сутки. Ему говорят: будет плохо.

Луи, уже спустя полчаса, мысленно добавляет: будет хотеться лезть на стену. На работе он едва может на чём-то сосредоточиться, но честно пытается. Папки с документами, телефонные разговоры, бутылка с водой в соседнем кабинете.

Одна крайность сменяет другую: теперь Луи не может не двигаться, не может остановиться, всё в нём дрожит и мечется. Его то и дело начинает подташнивать и пробивает пот.

Кружка кофе на завтрак — для тонуса — оказывается совсем лишней. По ощущениям — Луи как какая-то обдолбанная неугомонная белка.

Он перекладывает вещи на столе с одной половины на другую, переставляет ручки в подставке, чтобы смотрелось получше. Ручкой закрашивает целиком бледно-жёлтый бумажный стикер.

Похоже на тихую — и оттого очень страшную — истерику.

За пятнадцать минут до обеденного перерыва он получает сообщение от Гарри.

Они покупают себе по сандвичу и идут в парк, усаживаются там на скамейке у фонтана. На улице тепло, только ветер уже становится прохладней. Скоро надо будет искать обувь потеплее и вытаскивать с верхних полок свитера. У их ног кружат голуби и воробьи, скачут чего-то туда-сюда. Шумные, говорливые, они едва не на наскакивают друг на друга, когда Гарри кидает на землю кусок хлеба. Хлопают крылья, в суматохе мелькает белый невесомый пух — он поднимается в воздух, а потом его сносит порывом ветра куда-то в сторону.

Луи едва заставляет себя есть, Гарри не смотрит на него, но лицо у него опять, как тогда, обеспокоенное. Заставлять кого-то волноваться о себе — потрясающе неловко и неприятно. Луи передёргивает плечами: так хочется стряхнуть это ощущение.

— Хочешь зайти сегодня ко мне? Я собирался взять пива и пересмотреть все церемонии BMA за последние пять лет.

Взгляд Гарри неожиданно серьёзный, от него хочется съёжиться, забиться в какой-нибудь тёмный угол и никогда не высовываться. Как мало Луи о нём знает, на самом-то деле.

Он кивает скорее по инерции, чем потому что на самом деле хочет что-то там смотреть.

Или, может, ему самую малость хочется провести этот вечер с кем-нибудь.

Безумно хочется провести его с Гарри.

Само его присутствие делает всё немного проще, позволяет относиться к жизни с чуть большим оптимизмом. Эй, это всё — увлекательное путешествие. Расслабься и получай удовольствие. Если тебе попались не самые лучшие места, это ещё не конец света.

Уже сидя в квартире Гарри, на диване Гарри, в тапках Гарри, Луи успокаивается окончательно. Его всё ещё немного потряхивает от таблеток, но внутри он — несгибаемый металлический стержень.

Вечер наступает лениво и ласково: небо за окном темнеет, в доме напротив зажигаются прямоугольники оранжевого тёплого света. Голова тяжелеет. Ближе к ночи пиво у Гарри заканчивается, Сэм Смит берёт половину наград. Всё, что Луи о нём помнит — это фраза про бойфренда, благодаря которому он выиграл четыре Грэмми. Луи не пьёт, его отчаянно клонит в сон. Он сползает по дивану, его нога касается ноги Гарри. Обычный тёмно-синий тапок касается плюшевого тапка в виде собака. Тычет прямо ей в нос.  
Луи убирает ногу.

Секундой позже нос собаки утыкается ему куда-то в лодыжку.

Краем глаза Луи видит профиль Гарри, его спокойное мягкое лицо. Волосы собраны в хвост — всё же ему идёт. Ему всё идёт, на самом-то деле. Или Гарри всему идёт — делает лучше. Всему. Всем. Какая разница.

Луи прислоняется виском к его плечо, Гарри тихо подпевает рыжеволосой девушке на сцене. У неё странный голос. У них странный голос. Луи закрывает глаза, прислушиваясь. Звучит грустно и тоскливо. Не похоже на Гарри.

Нежно.

Уже ближе.

Насколько было бы хуже, если бы Луи сегодня остался один? В десять, в сто раз?

Гарри говорит:

— Я постелю тебе в гостиной. Какую тебе подушку дать: помягче или и плоская пойдёт?

Луи отвечает: _можно плоскую_.

Гарри трогает его запястье и поднимается с дивана. Уменьшает звук в динамиках, так что голос рыжей девушки тонет в тишине комнаты.

Тапки-собаки шлёпают по паркету в сторону спальни. Гарри — просто сине-чёрный силуэт в дверном проёме.

— Возьми мои штаны и футболку?

Луи кивает и забирает аккуратно сложенные вещи из его рук, торопливо переодевается в пятне бледно-голубого света, расходящегося от экрана телевизора. Гарри чем-то гремит на кухне, слышно, как ударяется об пол пивная банка. Приглушённое " _упс_ " и снова шаги — ближе и ближе.

— Доброй ночи, — Гарри прислоняется к дверному косяку бедром, его лица не разглядеть.

Луи забирается под одеяло и откидывается на подушку, таращится в потолок. Ему почему-то казалось, что там должно было быть что-то типа светящихся звёзд или планет — вроде тех, что любят лепить в детских.

— Доброй.

Он переворачивается на бок, лицом к спинке дивана. Прикрывает глаза, сжимает угол наволочки в пальцах. Где-то в этот момент накрывает осознание: эта квартира, и этот диван, и эта подушка — все они пахнут Гарри.

Горло почти привычно сжимает болезненным спазмом, и Луи прислоняется лбом к спинке дивана. Это просто таблетки, это просто нервы, это просто пройдёт. Тёмная тень нависает над ним — это ощущается всей кожей. Гарри подходит совсем незаметно.

— Спи, пожалуйста, — и аккуратно убирает прядь волос Луи за ухо, близость его ладони обжигает кожу теплом.

Следующая неделя — это его персональный, неостанавливаемый ад. Список побочных эффектов оказывается едва ли не длиннее списка заболеваний, при которых лекарство применяется. Надо попросить Гарри сходить за теми классными маффинами. Завтра. С самого утра.

В гостиной едва ощутимо пахнет пивом.

Луи открывает глаза.

Волосы Гарри, уже распущенные, тёмной лохматой гривой свешиваются вниз.

— Спасибо, — говорит Луи, потому что это всё, на что его пока что хватает. Остальное пока что слишком плохо умещается в слова.

Гарри кивает, его волосы дрожат, а потом вновь замирают волнами. Луи видит их острые, вьющиеся кончики. Потом Гарри уходит, и, кажется, Луи слышит шлепок его босых ног по паркету. Холодно, наверное.

В голове голос той рыжей девушки — Луи её точно раньше слышал и не один раз. Потом голос Гарри, его лицо и волосы. Наверное, завтра они опять столкнутся в мужском туалете, а потом пообедают вместе. Гарри когда-то упомянул, что лучшая еда — это тако.

Случайные факты. У Гарри аллергия на маршмеллоу. У него есть несколько татуировок, но Луи видел только пару на руках. Он редко расчёсывается. Когда-то хотел встречаться с Тейлор Свифт. От него хорошо пахнет. У него шершавые ладони.

Он нравится Луи.

С кем не бывает.


End file.
